Es AMOR
by Nenny Martinez
Summary: Era amor, simplemente amor lo que le hizo quedarse en la época feudal, pero qué pasa cuando lo que creyó era amor, no era más que una simple ilusión.
1. Chapter 1

**ES AMOR**  
 _by Nenny Martínez_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I. Ese no es su nombre**

Por qué hacemos lo qué hacemos, por amor, simplemente, o amamos o no lo hacemos, pero a fin de cuentas es la única razón que nos motiva a actuar de cierta forma, sea correcta o no. Y sé, que yo te amaba y te amo, y fue la razón que me llevó a dejar todo por ti, dejé mi casa y mi familia, mi mundo y lo que conocía. No te reclamo, eras todo lo que quería, y lo eres aún, aunque…

― Aunque, a veces me siento muy sola… ―era lo que pensaba mientras iba notando que la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente, pensó que seguramente Inuyasha ya la estaría buscando y con razón, normalmente a estas horas siempre estaba en casa preparando la comida.

― Al fin te encontré ―dijo aliviado, aunque sabía que no le había costado trabajo encontrarme con su fino olfato―, creí que estarías preparando la comida ―dijo intentando no darle importancia.

― Lo siento, quise venir a tomar un poco de aire ―dije respirando profundo, intentando que la soledad no se notara en mi mirada, no quería que se sintiera mal, no otra vez.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ―quizá no era tan buena ocultando mis emociones como creí.

― Sí, lo siento… es sólo que, no sé… ―titubee, no sabía si era correcto salir con lo mismo una vez más, cuando era claro que él no tenía ninguna culpa de la decisión que yo había tomado hacía ya tres años.

― Los extrañas, ¿cierto? ―dijo comprensivo, él sabía bien lo que era vivir sin una madre y sin familia―, feh!, no te preocupes, seguramente en cualquier momento logren encontrar alguna forma de activar el pozo nuevamente ―dijo seguro.

― Tienes razón ―dije sonriendo, era verdad… la anciana Kaede y ella habían estado trabajando en encontrar alguna forma de activar el pozo, después de todo la Perla de Shikon era energía espiritual o parte de ella, así que siendo ellas sacerdotisas, podrían encontrar una forma sin necesidad de usarla.

― Vamos, ya comienza a hacer frío aquí afuera, si sigues aquí te puedes enfermar ―me reprochó, y tenía razón, casi siempre me enfermaba con el frío, quizá algunas de las mentiras del abuelo habían terminado por afectarla en verdad.

― Está bien... ―lo miré como quien mira el cielo por primera vez, era guapo y amable, era generoso y fuerte, y era mi esposo, era mi pareja, y lo amaba…―, oye… te amo Inuyasha ―dije metiendo mi cara entre su pecho, mi sola voz pronunciando esas palabras me hacían temblar el corazón.

― Feh… ―dijo incomodo, aún le incomodaban las muestras de afecto que tenía para con él―, ya lo sé tonta ―parecía querer restarle importancia al asunto―¸yo también te amo.

Sin más, tomó mi mano entre su mano y comenzamos a caminar uno al lado del otro, tal como debía ser, me sentía tan bien y protegida a su lado, su mano me brindaba calor y afecto; me daba cuenta que aquello era amor de verdad, no cualquier amor que se desvanece y no queda más que dolor, sentía que era amor verdadero, después de todo, lo que sentía no podía ser simplemente afecto, ¿cierto?

Continuamos caminando un rato sin decir nada, miré el cielo y me encontré con una hermosa luna menguante, en esta época era normal que la Luna se viese tan bella, y por un segundo, por una fracción de segundo alguien más ocupo mis pensamientos, no supe por qué, pero así fue, el dueño de aquel extraño tatuaje en forma de luna menguante se ocupaba de sacarla de quicio de vez en vez, pero esta ocasión le incomodo de sobre manera.

Tomada de la mano de Inuyasha, su hermano pensaba que podía venir a interrumpir aquél mágico momento, pues no, no iba a seguir pensando en él.

Su seño se había fruncido sin darse cuenta, Inuyasha apretó su mano mostrando su apoyo, claro, pensaba que aún seguía pensando en su familia, aunque en cierta forma él también era su familia.

No era que pensara en él de forma romántica o algo semejante, era el hecho de que hubiera notado que hacía tiempo no iba a visitar a la pequeña Rin, ya no había gritos de pánico gritando que ya venía Lord Sessõmaru. Al único que había visto era a Jacken, pensé un momento en preguntarle a ese pequeño monstruo verde qué es lo que ocurría con su "amo bonito" como le gustaba llamarle, y claro, su respuesta era obvia, le diría que no era su asunto.

Y en verdad que no era asunto mío, ni de nadie realmente, a Inuyasha parecía darle igual verlo o no; pero a mi seguía rondándome la mente el por qué no había aparecido últimamente.

Sin darme cuenta el momento mágico había terminado y habíamos llegado a la cabaña que Inuyasha había construido antes de casarnos, era linda y me gustaba mucho. Lo extraño fue ver que en la entrada nos esperaba el Monje Miroku, era extraño porque normalmente siempre iba con Sango, y ahora no la veía por ninguna parte.

― Mirorku ―saludó Inuyasha sin soltar mi mano―, y ¿dónde dejaste a Sango? ―dijo viendo a todos lados.

― Se ha resfriado y por eso no ha podido venir, pero me envió en una misión ―dijo Miroku con su mirada llena de misterio.

― ¿Misión? ―pregunté con un poco de incredulidad, no creía que fuese algo del otro mundo.

― Así es mi querida Srta. Kagome, cof, quiero decir Sra. Kagome ―sonrió mientras lo decía, así es, ahora era señora…―, Sango se preguntaba si aún tenía un poco de ese ungüento maravilloso que nos regaló anteriormente ―dijo Miroku mientras su mirada misteriosa se transformó en una esperanzada.

― Ah… te refieres al que es mentolado ―ya sabía de cuál hablaba―, lo siento se me terminó, pero… logré hacer uno prácticamente igual, te daré un poco para que le lleves ―dije sintiéndome orgullosa por lograr fabricar el famoso ungüento, y más aún, haberlo mejorado.

― Se lo agradecería mucho Srta… Sra. Kagome ―dijo dramático Miroku, mientras Inuyasha no terminaba de entender por qué tanta formalidad a la hora de hablar con ella, siendo sincera ni yo misma lo entendía.

― Dile a Sango que mañana iré a verla… ―agité la mano en señal de despedida y entré a la cabaña donde Inuyasha ya se notaba un poco malhumorado por la falta de comida y tanto melodrama por un simple resfrío, aún no decía nada, pero estaba segura de que eso es lo que me diría.

― Vamos… te prepararé algo especial ―le dije al tiempo que sacaba de entre las cosas de la cocina algo que de inmediato reconoció―, ves, te dije que era especial ―dije mostrándole el empaque, eran las dos últimas sopas instantáneas que quedaban.

― Siii… comida ―gritó entusiasta Inuyasha, se las había estado racionando durante los tres años que habían pasado, pero al final sólo quedaban esas dos, las dos últimas cosas que me conectaban con el mundo moderno.

Sin esperar a que se enfriara devoró la comida y me veía con esos ojos ambarinos, que tanto he amado. Comí despacio, saboreando la última porción de mi vida anterior.

Terminamos de comer y fuimos a dormir, Inuyasha no era muy bueno al momento de pedir que hiciéramos ciertas cosas… no lo culpaba, a mi también me avergonzaba, pero finalmente un abrazo, un beso y las cosas se daban sin más.

Inuyasha dormía después de hacer el amor, me pregunté por un momento si todos los hombres se quedaban dormidos después de hacerlo, pensé en preguntarle a Sango mañana que la viera; y ahí desnuda bajo el brazo protector de Inuyasha pensé en esos ojos ambarinos que no eran precisamente de él.

El sueño me venció y al despertar una cara malhumorada me veía fijamente.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―pregunté sin comprender nada.

― ¿Por qué dijiste su nombre? ―me cuestionó un poco enfadado.

― ¿Nombre? ¿de quién?... ¿qué dije? ―tartamudee a más no poder, no recordaba haber dicho el nombre de nadie, mucho menos uno que le causara tanto malestar.

― Dijiste claramente… ―Inuyasha ya más que enojado parecía avergonzado, después de todo caía en la cuenta que había sido sólo un sueño, un sueño que ni siquiera sabía de qué trataba―, dijiste Kõga.

― Kõga… ―su nombre me parecía extraño a tan temprana hora de la mañana―, no recuerdo haber dicho nada, ni siquiera recuerdo haber soñado nada que tenga que ver con él ―le dije inocentemente, era verdad no recordaba nada de nada.

Y un flashblack… sí, había dicho Kõga, pero el sueño realmente no era con él.

* * *

 _ **07-Septiembre-2018; Es amor por N**_ **enny Martínez**


	2. Chapter 2

**ES AMOR**  
por Nenny Martínez

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II. Traición**

Menos mal aquél asunto de que hablaba dormida había quedado enterrado, esperaba que por un buen tiempo; con sólo intentar recordar de qué había tratado el famoso sueño me dolía la cabeza.

― Al menos Inuyasha dejó el tema rápido ―decía Sango con cansancio―¸es muy infantil a veces ―dijo rodando los ojos―, digo… uno puede soñar cualquier cosa sin que quiera decir nada realmente ―intentaba sacarme algo de información sobre lo que había soñado.

― Te digo que no recuerdo nada ―dije ya comenzando a ruborizarme―, creo que te ha hecho daño estar tanto tiempo con Miroku ―le reproché con las mejillas encendidas.

― Mmmm… ―respondió malhumorada―, eres mala Kagome ―bajó la cabeza con pesar―, pero tienes razón, ni siquiera me doy cuenta, ¡me estoy convirtiendo en una mujer libidinosa! ―dijo aterrada, lo que me causó gracia.

― No digas eso Sango, baja la voz, todos se nos quedan viendo ―dije más roja aún, Sango había exagerado un poco al gritarlo frente a los hombres que trabajaban en el campo.

Apenas lo dije Sango se percató y se le encendió el rostro igualmente, quizá se parecía un poco a Miroku pero aún estaba la misma Sango de siempre por ahí.

― Tú tienes la culpa por estarme diciendo esas cosas ―me susurró mientras caminaba más aprisa hasta adentrarnos en el bosque.

― ¡Tranquila! ―le grité sofocada―, vaya… aún me cuesta trabajo seguirte el ritmo ―me detuve y sin más me empecé a reír, Sango no pudo más que reír también, quién lo diría, la forma en que terminaríamos las dos en aquélla época casadas y con hijos, bueno, Sango con un par de gemelas.

― Deberían intentarlo ―dijo sin más, quizá se había dado cuenta que veía a sus pequeñas que llevaba cargando―, intenten tener un bebé, seguro eso los unirá más… ―dijo pensativa.

― Mmmmm ―pensaba que quizá tenía razón, pero no sabía cómo decirle a Inuyasha que quería un bebé, bueno, en realidad no sabía si en verdad quería un bebé en este momento―, quizá sea buena idea ―le respondí vagamente, no sabía porqué pero no estaba segura del todo.

― ¿Te da pena pedírselo? ―sentenció, aunque algo había de verdad, no era ese el asunto―, no te preocupes, yo se lo diré ―dijo segura―, o mejor aún, le diré a Miroku que se lo diga ―dijo traviesa, ya sabía yo que no era tan desvergonzada para decirle a Inuyasha algo así.

― No, espera ―quise replicar, pero era tarde, Sango ya había tomado su decisión y ya no había marcha atrás en su cabeza.

Seguí caminando con una nube en mi cabeza, no sabía qué pensar, estaría bien tener un bebé, quizá sí o quizá no, no me sentía preparada, pero Sango me había dicho que ella nunca se sintió preparada pero cuando las tuvo en sus brazos fue lo más natural del mundo, no estaba segura quizá era la educación que le habían dado a su amiga, era diferente en la otra época.

Ahora tenía temor de llegar a su casa y que Miroku estuviese ya hablando con Inuyasha sobre que deberían tener ya un bebé, que se les estaba yendo el tiempo. Respiré profundo y comencé a caminar rumbo a la casa, no había forma de esquivar algo así.

Cuando llegué a la casa sorprendentemente no estaba Miroku a la vista, me encontré con Inuyasha sobre un árbol, parecía tan tranquilo, supuse que aún no llegaba Miroku, si era así tenía la oportunidad de interceptarlo y hacerle ver que si le decía algo a Inuyasha no resultaría tan bien para él.

Ya empezaba a imaginar lo que le diría una vez que lo viera, sin embargo, unas manos en mi cintura me sacaron de mi nube.

― No me di cuenta cuando llegaste ―me reprochó mientras acercaba su cara entre mi cuello.

― Inuyasha, casi me matas del susto ―dije sin saber qué hacer con las manos, tanto mías como suyas, estaba demasiado insistente, fue cuando caí en la cuenta que seguramente Miroku había llegado antes que yo.

Una de sus manos apretaba mi cintura mientras la otra iba subiendo por mi abdomen hasta posarse en mis pechos, sentí como el calor de su cuerpo se apoderaba del mío, su boca me besaba, besaba mi boca, mi cuello y mis orejas, y sin darme cuenta la mano que estaba en mi cintura ya había bajado entre mis piernas, me apretaba y me soltaba, me volvía a apretar, sus dedos me sobaban intentando soltar mi ropa al mismo tiempo, me embriagaba todo aquello, tanto que ni siquiera me percataba que estábamos aún fuera de la casa.

Era como si Inuyasha no pudiese esperar más, aún ni siquiera oscurecía, con destreza ya me había quitado la parte de debajo de la ropa, estaba desnuda de la cintura para abajo, no podía estar más avergonzada y al mismo tiempo excitada, su mano derecha seguía hurgando entre mis piernas, como si quisiera encontrar algo ahí. Sin más me tiró al piso poniéndome en cuatro, se puso detrás de mí y me penetró sin pudor alguno, a pesar de estar tan húmeda me dolió y parecía no interesarle, continúo con su vaivén, rápido y fuerte, sin soltarme la cintura, ya estaba con la cara en el suelo y las piernas me temblaban; no me había percatado de que estaba gritando, gritaba tanto que se me acababa la voz a ratos, era una sensación que no conocía, nunca se había comportado así.

Una última embestida terminó por tumbarme por completo en el suelo, se quedó quieto, sentí algo tibio entre mis muslos, qué era pensé, mi mente estaba nublada y no entendía nada, sólo sentía el extraño placer que llegaba al final. Tenía sueño, quería dormir, cerré los ojos, me di cuenta que ya comenzaba a anochecer.

― Buenos días ―dijo encantador, me miraba como quien mira algo nuevo y brillante.

― Buenos días ―contesté incomoda ante tanta atención por su parte.

― ¿No tienes frío? ―preguntó mientras recorría mi cuerpo con su mirada―. Te quitaste la cobija en la noche ―dijo divertido.

― ¿Qué?... ―bajé la mirada y me encontré con mi cuerpo desnudo sobre las cobijas, él se encontraba sólo tapando la parte baja de su abdomen con un pedazo de cobija, volví la mirada hacía él y…

― Sabes… creo que quiero ―me jaló con ambas manos de la cintura, quedando él entre mis piernas, las abrió más y se quedó viendo con una mirada tan profunda que apenas lo reconocía.

Comenzó a besarme un pie, bajó por mi pierna hasta llegar entre mis muslos, lo que buscaba, yo estaba atontada, nada de eso era algo usual en él, nunca lo habíamos intentando ni hablado mucho menos, mientras pensaba en eso una rápida lamida me sacó un gritó.

Y de pronto se incorporó, volteó a la puerta con mal humor, volteó a verme y dijo:

― Dejaremos esto pendiente, tenemos visitas ―parecía de mal humor, pero no sabía bien si era porque lo había interrumpido o por la persona que había llegado.

Con la respiración todavía entrecortada me levanté y me puse la ropa, viendo extrañada a Inuyasha y preguntándome qué es lo que le sucedía. Salí de la casa un poco aliviada, por qué no decirlo, esperando a ver si había efectivamente alguien por ahí. No veía a nadie, voltee al cielo suspirando y ahí estaba, ¿Sessõmaru?, dudaba mucho que él fuese quien los iba a visitar.

― Ahí está ―dijo Inuyasha detrás de mi, di un pequeño brinco y voltee hacia abajo, cuando iba bajando la cabeza me percaté de a quién se refería Inuyasha, era Shippo que venía corriendo, detrás de él venían Sango y Miroku con sus bebés. Disimuladamente voltee al cielo una vez más pero él ya no se encontraba ahí.

Shippo se veía un poco más grande, aunque no demasiado, quizá ese era el tamaño de los zorritos, me saludó con lágrimas en los ojos diciéndome que me había extrañado mucho; Shippo había ido en busca de aventuras como él mismo citó, regresó a todos los lugares a los que habíamos ido persiguiendo a Naraku, dijo que todo se encontraba muy bien y que los aldeanos les mandaban recuerdos, algunos enviaron amuletos, otros pergaminos, pero cada uno de ellos los recordaba con gratitud.

― ¿Qué sucede Kagome? ―preguntó Sango al verme algo callada.

― No, no pasada nada… oye, y siempre sí le dijiste a Miroku ―le pregunté sin siquiera querer saber la respuesta.

― No, bueno sí… le dije pero me dijo que esas cosas eran cosa de pareja ―no creía lo que Sango me decía, entonces, la decisión de Inuyasha era simplemente por qué quería hijos y no porque alguien más se lo hubiese dicho, a menos que… a menos que las hubiera escuchado en el bosque.

― Ya veo ―contesté intentando disimular el rubor, pero sólo pensar en lo que había estado a punto de suceder lo hacía imposible.

― Lo están intentando… ¿verdad? ―dijo inquisitiva―¸ se puede ver… ―dijo sonriendo y disfrutando de mi cara toda ruborizada.

― Calla Sango ―decía quedamente, aunque claro, nada escapaba a las orejas de perro de Inuyasha.

Sintió la mirada de Inuyasha, volteó a verlo y deseo no haberlo hecho, era una mirada demasiado obvia, sentía como recorría mi cuerpo, casi podía adivinar en qué pensaba. Sin embargo, eso no podría pasar, Shippo se quedaría con nosotros, al menos esa noche, descansaría al menos un momento.

Los muchachos se fueron ya anocheciendo, Shippo estaba dormido, había sido un largo viaje y al fin podía descansar en un lugar más o menos decente.

Comenzaba a acomodarme para dormir también cuando sentí la mano de Inuyasha tomando la mía, voltee a verlo esperando que sólo fuera a decir buenas noches pero:

― Ven… vamos a caminar un rato ―me tomó de la mano sin darme mucha oportunidad de reprochar nada, aunque honestamente tampoco es como que no deseara que siguiera lo que había dejado inconcluso por la mañana.

Caminamos al bosque, entre los arbustos nos recostamos un rato, y entonces me desnudó una vez más, esta vez parecía enfadado, no entendía por qué, me jaló hacía él y me penetró sin decir nada, me tapó la boca antes de que pudiera gritar por el dolor y el extraño placer que me producía aquello; pero luego, sentí una de sus garras clavándose de más en mi pierna, intenté quitar su mano de ahí pero no podía, lo empujé pues sentía que comenzaba a salir sangre.

Al final se quitó y terminó en mi cara, se alejó un poco y fue a golpear un árbol.

― ¿Qué te sucede Inuyasha? ―le dije molesta, intentado limpiarme la cara, él parecía no importarle que hasta en el ojo me hubiera entrado aquello― ¡cuál es tu problema! ―grité para llamar su atención.

― ¡¿Qué qué me sucede?! ―gritó histérico y volteó a verme con furia contenida―, ¡mejor dime tú, por qué te fuiste a revolcar con ese estúpido! ―estaba fuera de sí, no sabía de qué hablaba, qué estaba sucediendo.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―le dije incrédula, no entendía nada.

Desearía no haberle preguntado nada, se acercó a mí y me vio con rencor y dolor.

― ¡¿Me vas a decir que no te revolcaste con Kõga?! ―gritó mientras me jalaba del brazo y me levantaba de un tirón―, ¡qué tal lo hice eh! ¡¿te gustó tanto como cuando él te lo hace?! ―sus palabras seguían saliendo y saliendo y yo no entendía nada.

― ¡Suéltame! ―grité al fin―, ¡no sé de qué hablas!, ¡tú eres el único con el que me he acostado!, no sé de dónde sacas todas esas tonterías, pero ¡ya basta! ―me solté de su agarre y comencé a vestirme, no iba a dejar que me siguiera hiriendo de tal forma, cuando ni siquiera lo merecía.

Al fin se quedó callado, no estaba segura si seguir ahí o irme a la casa, pero él me ahorro el decidir, se vistió y se fue, me quedé ahí con la ropa mal puesta y el corazón hecho pedazos, con la cabeza hecha un lío, no entendía de lo que hablaba Inuyasha.

― ¿Estás bien Kagome? ―dijo una pequeña voz a mis espaldas.

― Sí Shippo, gracias… ―me quedé callada sin saber qué hacer o decir―, ¿qué haces aquí afuera?

― Bueno… ―dijo apenado―, verás, escuché que algo golpeó un árbol, pensé que Inuyasha y tú habían venido a ver qué sucedía ―dijo rojo como tomate, era claro que al llegar se había dado cuenta que no era eso lo que había sucedido―¸luego escuché que te estaba gritando, no entiendo cómo puede decir algo así Kagome ―suspiró tristemente, no lo parecía, pero Shippo había crecido y entendía un poco mejor los asuntos de los adultos.

― No lo sé Shippo ―respondí al fin, las lágrimas salieron sin darme cuenta, esa sería una noche larga.

* * *

 _ **09-Septiembre-2018; Es amor por N**_ **enny Martínez**


	3. Chapter 3

**ES AMOR**  
 _por Nenny Martínez_

* * *

 **Capítulo III. Como si fuera verdad**

Luego de aquél ataque de histeria Inuyasha no apareció en la aldea, ni cerca de ella, lo había estado buscando por días, casi dos semanas y no sabía nada de él, me ponía a pensar en qué le había podido pasar, por qué actuaba de esa forma tan sin sentido.

Sango había ido a verme al día siguiente de que sucediera todo, seguramente Shippo le había dicho que sería mejor que platicara conmigo, aunque honestamente no tenía mucho que contarle, era vergonzoso lo que me había hecho, lo que había dicho.

Recuerdo que me puse a llorar, no entendía por qué él, a quien tanto amaba, me había causado tal dolor, cuando yo ni siquiera hubiese pensado en hacerle ningún mal. Lloré amargamente largo rato al lado de Sango, quien sólo podía maldecirlo y a la vez me daba ánimos diciendo que quizá le habían puesto una trampa, como la que habían utilizado para hacerle creer que Kikyo no lo amaba.

Todo parecía tener cierto grado de verdad, aunque no imaginaba que Inuyasha pudiese ser tan tonto de caer en la misma trampa una vez más, no lo quería creer, pero era eso o que sólo lo usara como pretexto para dejarme de una vez.

― ¿En qué piensas Kagome? ―me preguntó Shippo que se encontraba a un lado mío―, no te preocupes ya regresará ese perro tonto.

― Eso espero… ―no podía pensar en nada más que en él. Pensaba en qué estaría haciendo, lo terriblemente mal que debería sentirse por lo que había pasado, porque creyera o no que eso era verdad, yo sabía que le dolía y mucho.

No quería que siguiera sufriendo, debía encontrarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón, después de todo había renunciado a mi familia para estar con él, qué otra prueba de amor verdadero podía pedirme.

―Iré a buscarlo otro poco Shippo ―suspiré cansada pero le sonreí, me había estado ayudando todos estos días a intentar encontrar a Inuyasha―, no te preocupes, no tardaré mucho ―le dije al ver su cara de reproche―, ve a descansar.

Me fui sin esperar a que me dijera nada, continúe caminando largo rato, mientras prestaba atención a mi alrededor. Iba pensando en todo lo que habíamos pasado y no podía dejar que aquello fuese la razón de que nos separásemos.

Al fin me detuve, estaba cansada y triste, no tenía ganas de hacer nada más que abrazarlo y probablemente golpearlo un rato.

― Si buscas a Inuyasha, hace tiempo que se fue de aquí ―esa voz… podía reconocerla en cualquier parte, era él… era él con el que yo había―, no sé por qué hacen tanto escándalo buscándolo.

― ¿Viste hacía dónde se fue? ―no quería prestar atención al rojo de mi cara al voltear a verlo a los ojos, sus ojos ambarinos.

― No ―me veía con ¿curiosidad?, me observó un rato y una mueca de sonrisa apareció en su rostro, no entendía por qué, hasta que…

― ¿Por qué me miras así? ―le dije molesta, lo que estaba pensando no me agradaba, no me agradaba para nada.

No me dijo nada, parecía más bien un tanto molesto por mi pregunta, pero su silencio no era mejor que lo que esperaba que me contestara, no sé si era yo y mi locura porque no encontraba a Inuyasha y que todo lo que me había dicho me estaba afectando o era que había estado recordando aquél tonto sueño que había tenido con, bueno, precisamente con él.

Un escalofrío y un hueco en el estómago me estaban inquietando, no tenía pensado aceptar que aquel sueño que había tenido me había… la verdad me había gustado más de lo que debería. No se trataba de algún sueño morboso o donde él me tocara o algo así. Era más bien un sueño que me hacía sentir amada, como aquella primera vez que supe que amaba a Inuyasha, pero, sí… pero mil veces mejor que eso.

Al fin me dejé llevar por el recuerdo del sueño, empecé a recordarlo, veía su cara, siempre tan calmada, pero sus ojos me veían diferente, con amor, añoranza, deseo… tomaba mi mano y casi podía sentir el calor en mis dedos, me sentía tranquila, protegida, mi corazón se desbocaba y mi cuerpo temblaba haciéndome reír tontamente. Fue entonces que voltee y por alguna razón estaba Koga viendo todo, supongo que había sido en ese momento en que había despertado e Inuyasha escuchó que dije Koga.

Todo era tonto y ridículo, no tenía sentido, yo amaba a Inuyasha, lo amaba, no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de eso, y aún así…

― Aún así… ―dije para mí.

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto en casa de Sango_** :

―Aún así… debemos pensar en todas las opciones posibles ―decía tranquilamente Miroku mientras bebía un poco de té.

― ¿A qué te refieres Miroku? ―al fin después de tantos años se había animado a empezar a hablarle por su nombre―, no querrás decir que Kagome hizo lo que Inuyasha dijo.

― Yo solamente digo, que hay que estar abiertos a todas las posibilidades ―dio un sorbo más a su té―, ambos sabemos que el joven Koga amaba con locura a la señorita, a Kagome, no me parecería tan descabellado pensar que siguiera detrás de ella.

― Pero, está con Ayame ―reprochó la exterminadora―, no creo que sea de los que engañan.

― Pues eso no lo sabemos, en todo caso… es triste decirlo, pero, todos sabemos que se casó con Ayame simplemente porque es un hombre, y como hombre debe cumplir sus promesas.

― Ahora que lo dices ―bebió un poco de té también―¸ algo tienes de razón, algo como lo que sentía Koga por Kagome no desaparece así como así.

Todos sabían que Koga no se había casado con Ayame por amor, había sido más que nada por mantener a su manada segura y cumplir así la promesa hecha hacía tantos años, incluso Ayame seguramente lo sabía.

― Pobre Ayame ―suspiró cansada―, aunque no debió aceptar casarse sabiendo que no era más que por obligación.

Todos opinaban y pensaban muchas cosas, pero lo cierto era que no sabían realmente qué es lo que había ocurrido realmente.

* * *

Ya comenzaba a anochecer pero no le interesaba a Kagome, continuaba en aquél lugar en medio de ningún lado, repitiendo una y otra vez el sueño que había tenido y luego la realidad la golpeaba mientras recordaba como la había tratado Inuyasha, como basura.

Y por un momento deseó no haber escogido a Inuyasha sobre su familia, quizá de alguna forma el universo la castigaba por no haber escogido bien.

Suspiró cansada y hastiada de tanta locura, no quería dejar de buscarlo pero tampoco tenía ganas de encontrarlo, para qué, ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de dejarle explicar nada, simplemente había decidido que era culpable y actuó en consecuencia.

―Me voy a casa ―dijo al fin, no quería dejarlo, no quería que las cosas acabaran así, no quería sufrir más, no quería que él sufriera, no quería… pero la verdad es que ella no había hecho nada, y él a pesar de saber que ella lo amaba ciegamente, le había dado la espalda, no había confiado en ella, no le había dado el beneficio de la duda.

Lejos de ahí se encontraba el hanyou, estaba sentado en una rama de un árbol como era su costumbre, veía fijamente la Luna, se veía enojado, dolido, pero al mismo tiempo parecía tranquilo. La noche cayó y cubrió todo a su paso, Inuyasha cerró un momento sus ojos pero los abrió inmediatamente después, la imagen que se dibujaba en su mente no le gustaba.

No estaba seguro por qué, pero sabía que lo que había visto era mentira, pero aún así el enojo no disminuía, se preguntaba por qué le pasaba eso a él. Él la amaba y sabía que ella no era capaz de hacerle tal cosa, pero la idea de que fuese verdad no lo dejaba en paz.

* * *

 _ **30-09-2018; Es amor por Nenny Martínez**_

 _ **R.R.**_

 _Elena 79 : muchas gracias por tu review,espero te guste el cap, prometo actualizar pronto ;)_


End file.
